


Take It or Leave It (Or Just Don't Even Bother)

by tsunbathing (bluebelle)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebelle/pseuds/tsunbathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toris works at a diner. It's not the most exciting of jobs, but lately he's had a recurring customer: a lively blond who seems to be coming back just to see him.</p><p>Human AU, Al flirts and Toris takes notice</p><p>(title from "Stop" by the Spice Girls because Toris dancing around to the Spice Girls is a great mental picture)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It or Leave It (Or Just Don't Even Bother)

This was the tenth time in three weeks he had come to the diner. The food was nice enough, but Alfred could have gotten the same things anywhere else in town. The reason he went back wasn’t world-class pie or a great cup of coffee; he was there for Toris.

Toris was one of the waiters at the diner, and Al had a knack for coming in when he was working. This meant he got to see Toris for an hour or two while he ate lunch. Unfortunately, Toris was all-business when he was at work, and they didn’t have the chance to do much more than talk. Not that Al knew whether Toris wanted to do more. He was getting ahead of himself.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and business was slow. Al had taken his lunch break late that day. He sat at the bar and worked his way through a sandwich, looking around the place.

Toris was cleaning up the tables after the lunch rush. He hummed along with the radio, either not knowing or not caring it was playing a sugary pop song. Al watched Toris until he looked up and shot him a bright smile. Toris chuckled and went back to cleaning.

Al snuck another peek at him over his shoulder. Toris’ hair was up in a ponytail while he worked, but his bangs flopped into his eyes anyway. He was just starting to grow out of teenage gangliness. He wasn’t graceful, but every move he made seemed to have purpose.

Al liked him. Al liked him so much he wanted Toris around him at all times, but since he had started coming into the diner Toris had been nothing more than polite. It surprised him when Toris took the seat next to him. His posture was casual, and he turned toward Al, his expression friendly. The handful of fries Al had been about to stuff in his mouth hung from his fingers limply.

Toris, apparently, was taking his break. (Using his break to talk to me.) For the first time since they had met, Toris really talked. He was working his way through college. His last name was something Al couldn’t pronounce, but he laughed it off and assured Al it was fine. He had never touched a video game (“do you live under a rock?” Al had wondered, which only drew out another laugh). He loved comics and movies. After twenty minutes, Toris had to get back to work, and Al didn’t protest.

As he was getting ready to leave, Al noticed there was something written on the back of his receipt.

> My shift ends in two hours. Meet me at the theater down the road then? There’s a monster movie marathon tonight.

There was also a phone number, which Al planned on programming into his phone the second he got outside. Toris was watching him. He gave an emphatic nod in answer to the invitation and went pink as Toris smiled at him. It was a transformative expression, and it made him much handsomer than his usual seriousness did. Al sent Toris a rapid succession of texts as he got outside.

> Of course I’ll go to monster marathon movie night with you.

(How did he get so lucky?)

> You’d better not get scared!
> 
> Although if you do, you’re welcome to hold onto my arm.

Toris didn’t answer for a long time, and Al started to wonder if that had been too forward. He fretted about that and considered something else, but then he remembered Toris was still at work. It was only later, when it was almost time to leave for the theater, that several texts beeped through on his phone.

> I’m heading over there now.
> 
> None of them looked too bad, but I’ll keep it in mind, just in case.

And then, at the very end (Al’s insides did a flip) he sent a single winking emoticon.


End file.
